


pure (sin)

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Strip Tease, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's not a good momma's boy. Kuroo and Bokuto think otherwise. And Yuuji? Yuuji is a loving boyfriend, so he doesn't let Daichi prove them <i>too</i> wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure (sin)

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to TeruDai tag on ao3.
> 
> Title from Dactyl's "Pure Sin". Yes, I know it's not very creative, but I couldn't help it.
> 
> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pa9Sf_m95s)

Coming to Tokyo only to be left to his own devices makes Daichi feel a little lonely. He understands that this time it’s him who needs to wait because car parts won’t order themselves. Yuuji isn’t done with the supplier, while Daichi has already finished all of his meetings. He strolls down the crowded sidewalk, wondering how the guys at the workshop are handling the repairs. Their place is in good hands, so it isn’t a problem when something takes him or Yuuji longer than they have anticipated. Usually, they wait together, going ‘town viewing’, because the younger hates wasting time sitting and idling about. Unfortunately for both of them, this isn’t always the case. When they were on Hokkaido, Yuuji had to fend for himself for a whole day - he sulked about it for the whole of the next week.

 

Daichi feels his phone vibrate in the deepest pocket of his dark, jeans jacket. The signal is short. After a ten seconds pause comes another one, so he finally makes an attempt to fish his mobile out. Two unread messages, with the content of the first one being precisely what he expects it to be. He sighs in defeat, making his way through the busy street.

 

_From: Yuuji_

_sorry it gon’ take another 4h the delay is only gettin bigger_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_if ur bored u can go for a trip heard you can buy some wicked stuff in shibuya_

 

_To: Yuuji_

_I seriously hope you’re talking about nice hiking gear_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_that too (v^ー°)_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_ur sexy even in flip flops, but if you don’t want to buy some black lingerie could you at least buy me some dinner? pls? SENPAI?_

 

The corner of Daichi’s lips twitches slightly as he tries not to smile at his phone.

 

_To: Yuuji_

_Don’t senpai me. You want a wiener pan or something else?_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_I love you, you know that?_

 

‘Proper grammar, huh?’ Daichi thinks fondly, this time smiling openly as he types back.

 

_To: Yuuji_

_I know (^_^)_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_U used an emoji am i getting laid_

 

Daichi snorts at the message and briefly considers the possibilities.

 

_To: Yuuji_

_I don’t know, are you? :P_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_ur not denying it so i’d say that yes imma gonna get laid_

 

_From: Yuuji_

_ok i need to check what this dickhead is doin with those brakes try not to get bored without me (v^ー°)_

 

Before Daichi is able to answer, he thinks that someone is calling him, but puts the thought aside. He’s in Tokyo, there are probably lots of guys with his surna-

 

“Yooo, Sawamura, is that you?!”

 

Daichi jumps a little after hearing his name shouted, this time considerably closer to him. On top of that, he can recognize the voice, because it’s a very familiar and audibly very excited voice of one Bokuto Koutarou. He turns around and his eyes go wide. What sort of magical coincidence it has to be for him to meet both Bokuto and Kuroo in the most heavily populated city in the world? It should be almost impossible, even with them actually living here. He stares, somehow dumbfounded, slowly trying to take everything in. He’s both really shocked and really happy, and it most certainly shows in the big grin he is giving Kuroo. There are other people with them, and it takes Daichi a second to recognize some of the faces. A friendly smile from Kai and a polite nod from Konoha leave him with a weird epiphany: he is standing in front of Nekoma and Fukurodani ex-players, most probably going to a bar to celebrate a team reunion of some sorts.

 

“See, I told you it was him!” Bokuto is in high spirits, so Kuroo doesn’t do anything to stop him from going straight to where Daichi is standing and giving him a hearty pat on the back.

 

“How long has it been? Ten years?” Bokuto asks dramatically, draping his arm over Daichi’s shoulders.

 

“Close. Almost three,” Daichi answers with a small quirk of his lips.

 

“World’s such a small place, ain’t it,” Kuroo’s voice interrupts them.

 

“It is, isn’t it,” Daichi’s smile only widens when they are approached by the rest of the party, with Kuroo at the front. They all talk for a couple of minutes, about nothing and everything, asking each other how’s life and what they’re up to before Yaku suggest going to Kuroo’s apartment after they get some dirty looks from three or four pedestrians, who are clearly too drunk to try to avoid bumping into Washio’s or Bokuto’s backs.

 

“Maybe you’d like to come with us? Unless, you know, you have some previous arrangements?” Kuroo’s casual invitation is a nice gesture, but Daichi still takes his time to think it through. Like always, the process must be showing on his face, because Bokuto’s and Komi’s grins falter for a second. It reminds him of how Yuuji reacts when he doesn’t get an immediate, preferably positive, answer. He opts for trying to weasel his way out, but if it doesn’t work it won’t be bad either.

 

“I don’t want to be a bother. You guys are having a get-together and I wou-”

 

“Oh stop it, Sawamura, you’re going and that’s that,” Yaku looks like he has made a decision for all of them. And if Daichi’s memory serves him right questioning this decision would only lead to trouble, just like it did with Suga when he was set on something.

 

“Better listen to him, he’s worse than any nagging wife you could get,” Kuroo leans in, whispering inconspicuously, pushing Daichi in, what the other assumes, the general direction of his apartment.

 

Despite all the commotion around him, Daichi manages to send a message without anyone paying him much attention, the rest of the guys clearly being too restless, with a grand vision of some good, old-fashioned, booze-filled reunions etched into the back of their brains.

 

_To: Yuuji_

_I met some old friends of mine. They want to hang out, so I guess I will try to not get bored. See you at the hotel (^_-)_

 

***

 

They are in the middle of emptying the ninth bottle of some unspecified (and most certainly deadly in large amounts) alcohol when Bokuto suggests playing truth or dare.

 

“For bonding. Or somethin’,” his words, surprisingly, aren’t slurred out, but his glazed eyes are a telltale of what state his mind is currently in.

 

“Seriously? I expected more from you,” Daichi mocks him, taking another shot of whatever-the-fuck-is-this and feeling that his control is about to slip and drown in the sea of liquids he ingested tonight.

 

“Ho? I’m not sure you know what you’re talking about. This is some serious shit right here. This is like, I don’t know, the queen of drunken party games. Maybe you just can’t handle playing with us, huh? Country boy?” Kuroo’s lips stretch into a smirk and Daichi’s pretty sure he’s gonna punch the guy in the face by the end of the night. He is also drunk enough to answer to his ex-rival taunting with a rather vigorous ‘Bring it on!’

 

Washio fell asleep about an hour ago, his big form curled into a ball on the same couch Konoha is sitting, visibly fascinated by the ceiling and the wonders it hides.

 

“Don… try to be… mean- he’s such a nice…” Yaku is unceremoniously leaning against Kuroo’s shoulder, trying to sound coherent. When he fails, he moves to sit beside Kai and lets himself being petted into the sweet oblivion.

 

“I don’t wanna play, I want to driiiink” Komi whines. He’s plastered and half-conscious when he drapes himself across Yamato’s lap, while the latter slowly drifts away to Valhalla, judging from the emptiness of his eyes.

 

“I’ll leave you to do your ex-captain thing,” Kai says, his fingers gently scratching Yaku’s head. He also seems to be the only person in the room sober enough to stop whatever madness is going to ensue, but apparently he is also really- _really_ not interested in whatever Bokuto and Kuroo have in mind for the game.

 

Somehow, Daichi knows it’s a trap. Set on regretting this later, when he’s back to his responsible, sensible self, he takes another shot.

 

“Ok, so it’s the three of us. Who’s gonna start?” He asks, feeling how every syllable becomes weirder the longer he speaks.

 

“Well, I’m the host, so obviously I’m the privileged one~” Kuroo singsongs, his head swaying to the rhythm of his own voice.

 

“Well, I’m the guest, so shouldn’t I be the privileged one?” Daichi shots back without the slightest idea who he’s going to ask and about what, even when they agree with him.

 

There is a moment of silence and as always, it’s Bokuto who breaks it.

 

“I have a solution: Kuroo asks you first because you’re _the_ guest,” he states, trying to look as sagely as possible.

 

“It’s decided. So, Sawamura, truth or dare?” Kuroo looks predatory enough, but for a second Daichi thinks that Bokuto’s drunkenness might be just an act because something dangerously devious flashes through his golden orbs.

Daichi’s drunk, not stupid.

 

“Truth.”

 

Bokuto chuckles.

 

“Though so.”

 

Daichi wants to answer him with something witty, but Kuroo’s question hits him faster.

 

“Did you have a crush on me while we were in high school?”

 

“No, but I admit, I thought you were pretty hot. Though back then Kai was more of a boyfriend material for me,” Daichi answers without missing a beat, making both of his companions freeze.

 

“Agreed…” Yaku mumbles, pushing his body into Kai’s lap. The man in question only smiles his most serene, genuine smile and mouths a small ‘thank you’ at Daichi.

 

“I- I did not expect that. What the- I mean- I totally expected some-” Kuroo fumbles with his words, blush from the alcohol becoming more intense.

 

“Some stuttering at least?” Bokuto supplies not so helpfully, staring at Daichi with incredulity.

 

Daichi leans forward, smirking triumphantly.

 

“You got some from Kuroo. So now it’s my turn, right?”

 

Bokuto pales. Kuroo doesn’t seem as confident as he was at the very beginning.

 

Suddenly, Daichi feels that the most fun-loaded part has just started.

 

***

 

“You’re still playing it safe after two hours of taking only truths? And here I thought you have some major cojones. You even admitted that you have a boyfriend!” Kuroo’s exasperated words do nothing to make Daichi yield to the unspoken demand for a dare.

 

“You didn’t even bat an eyelash when you told Kuroo to sit on my face!” Bokuto exclaims, pointing his index finger accusingly.

 

“Exactly! And now you disappoint me so, Sawamura,” Kuroo clicks his tongue, while his friend nods vigorously.

 

“Dude, it’s like you’re scared,” Bokuto adds, his eyes becoming clear when he meets Daichi’s gaze.

 

Daichi looks around them, only to find that Kai has somehow managed to, for a lack of better description, get rid of the bodies, even Washio’s, and make himself disappear into the thin air. Apparently, Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto were too busy to notice the change of the interior and the absence of Komi’s loud snoring. He’s grateful, and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit scared of how efficient and stealthy ex-Nekoma wing spiker is. He takes a deep breath and ends his staring contest with Bokuto by speaking up.

 

“So you’re both desperate to give me a dare. Ok. Fine. I’ll entertain you. Just this once, though,” there is a weird kind of determination in his voice, and very belatedly he realizes what its source is. He knows they had expected him to back off at some point, forcing him to admit that he is indeed a total ‘goody-two-shoes’. And tonight he is absolutely set on proving them wrong. Or at least not as right as they think they are.

 

However, seeing how Bokuto’s face morphs into a creepy smile that freezes the blood in his veins, makes him regret every decision that led him to the present moment. But he is a man who doesn’t go back on his words, so he concludes that the only thing left for him is to brace himself for whatever is coming his way.

 

“Call your boyfriend. Tell him to pick you up or somethin’. And when he comes, you’re going to give him a striptease. On the table.”

 

“Bro, what the fuck,” Kuroo seems to be the most shocked person between the three of them, while Daichi feels his jaw stiff.

 

“Should have expected that,” he mutters, ignoring the way Kuroo’s orbs grow even bigger when Daichi takes his phone out and dials the number.

 

Daichi waits and after a couple of signals he hears Yuuji’s voice.

 

‘Yo, what’s up? Are you still at your friend’s?’ He doesn’t sound sleepy, so Daichi hazards a guess that he was waiting for him to call or come back.

 

“Yeah. About that…”

 

‘You feelin’ alright? How much did you drink? Should I come and get you? I will come and get you, just gimme the address.’

 

Daichi’s thoughts run at Schumacher’s Ferrari’s speed when he tells Yuuji the details. As he hangs up, he thinks he might just have screwed himself over.

 

***

 

Tetsurou doesn’t know who he was supposed to see after opening his front door, but he’s sure as hell it isn’t the guy standing before him.

 

He’s about one inch shorter than him, with long, blond-dyed hair on top of his head put into a ponytail over an undercut. He wears leather and jeans, and Tetsurou thinks that this is probably how a yakuza member who does all the dirty work looks like.

 

“‘Sup. Heard my man’s here,” the guy speaks, smiling.

 

“Your ‘man’?” Tetsurou asks, wide-eyed.

 

“Yeah. Sawamura Daichi? Not exactly six feet tall, short, dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, gives off this really cool, manly aura, has a freakin’ hot body? Rings any bells?”

 

“You’re Sawamura’s boyfriend?”

 

“Terushima Yuuji, nice to meet ya. What, did you expect Suga-san to pop up?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much yes? Well, maybe not exactly Sugawara, but some corpo-looking, fuming dude. Oh and by the way - Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you too,” Tetsurou answers, slowly regaining his composure and extending his hand to Terushima. The other grabs it, but his smile turns somehow threatening.

 

“I heard about you. You shouldn’t be so surprised - you don’t look like a white collar either,” Terushima says, his grip getting a little tighter. Suddenly, Tetsurou realizes that the guy knows Sawamura thought him to be attractive at some point in his life and he’s giving him subtle (or maybe not so subtle) hints to just fuck off.

 

Tetsurou smirks in response.

 

“I guess people take bolder choices with age, huh.”

 

Terushima squeezes Tetsurou’s hand with more force but lets it go when he hears the music that started playing inside the apartment.

 

“Where is he?” There are some traces of uneasiness in Terushima’s voice, which on the other hand makes Tetsurou think that it’s kind of cute to watch a guy who looks and talks like a delinquent so concerned about his drunk lover.

 

With a wide gesture, Tetsurou invites him inside.

 

If this isn’t going to turn out interesting he’s gonna shave himself bald, Tetsurou thinks before following Terushima.

 

***

 

Daichi doesn’t recognize the song Bokuto chose for him. He looks at the guy questioningly and it earns him a provocative smirk.

 

“It’s from Magic Mike. Yukie-chan and Kaori-chan forced us to watch it one time. I think Konoha still has nightmares. This one’s ‘Pure Sin’, so you know… Better deliver, because your guy is on his way,” Bokuto chortles, turning the volume on the stereo up.

 

Gritting his teeth, Daichi climbs onto the big table Kuroo and Bokuto cleaned specially for his ‘performance’. He plants his feet on the wooden surface, spreading his legs only enough to keep the balance.

 

Yuuji’s voice is his cue.

 

“Daichi?”

 

Kuroo is right there, to shush him and tell him to watch closely.

 

“It’s his dare. I hope he won’t screw it up, that’s a really good song,” Kuroo explains, when Yuuji turns to him, looking like he’s about to murder someone.

 

Daichi clears his throat and Yuuji immediately shifts his attention back to the table. The intensity of his brown eyes pulls at Daichi’s insides, a bizarre feeling of anticipation fueling his limbs.

 

He starts slowly. The popping stretches his white t-shirt over his chest. He leans back, rolling his whole body to the beat. He puts an accent here and there with some sharper movement, fingers wandering to the hem of his t-shirt. Daichi doesn’t have the slightest idea what exactly is he doing, but judging from his audience’s reactions it clearly must be something good. The booze circulating in his system helps. He simply goes with the flow. Another body roll, another deliberate thrust of hips - he thanks the alcohol for almost successfully killing his embarrassment. Almost. Daichi continues, not sure if the things he does are the ones he is supposed to do. His skin gets warmer with every second. Concluding that there isn’t much ‘tease’ in his strip show, he pushes his t-shirt up, enough to let them see his stomach and part of his chest. Yuuji breathes out something that sounds suspiciously like a quiet ‘fuck’. Daichi holds his gaze, working his body and getting rid of his shirt at the same time. Then he hears another, this time pretty loud, ‘fuck’. It’s from where Bokuto’s sitting. He smirks and tosses the shirt straight at his head, feeling two pairs of eyes on him. But while Yuuji looks at his face, Kuroo stares at Daichi’s left side and his ribs covered by a big, black tattoo of a soaring crow. Daichi can’t really blame him, but he’s more concerned about Yuuji. The blond’s motionless and his expression is unreadable. To say it’s new for him would be an understatement.

 

It’s time to go in for a kill. With a sway to his next move, Daichi kneels on the table top. He spreads his thighs apart as he rolls his body couple of more times. Thrusting his hips into the air, he can feel his face getting hotter with the way Yuuji’s pupils dilate as he takes a step forward. Daichi’s fingers ghost over the buckle of his belt - he unclasps it, then pushes his thumbs inside his jeans, rolling his hips to the beat. His mind becomes fuzzy and he isn’t sure what to call the feeling growing in his stomach.

 

Before Daichi is able to take the show to the next level, his wrists are stopped by an iron grip of Yuuji’s hands. Daichi looks up, somehow dazed. Yuuji brings Daichi’s fingers to his lips, kissing them lightly, his gaze sharp and piercing.

 

“That’s quite enough,” he says in a low tone, the one he uses when they’re alone and about to get busy. Daichi let’s out a deep breath and puts his arms around Yuuji’s neck. He catches a glimpse of the small smile the younger gives him, and there is something dangerous in the quirk of his lips. Daichi hides his burning face in the crook of his neck, his insides twisting from too much of, well, basically everything. He feels Yuuji turning his head to the door.

 

“Sorry gents, the show’s over. But it was good, right? By the way - nice choice with that track, Mister DJ,” the sound of Yuuji’s every word reverberates through Daichi’s skin. He makes an effort to cast a glance at Bokuto and Kuroo. The looks on their faces are hard to explain, especially in Bokuto’s case, because the t-shirt tossed at him is still obscuring half of it.

 

The ridiculousness of the whole situation makes Daichi lose it - his laughter is loud and unrestrained. Yuuji is laughing too, pulling at Daichi’s waist and helping him to come down from the table. Daichi keeps laughing until he feels a bile rising in his throat - he stops abruptly, covering his mouth with his palm. He scrambles to his feet, pushing past Yuuji and going straight to the toilet. He hears Yuuji calling at him:

 

“Should I hold your hair?”

 

“Fuck you!” Daichi shouts back just before he slams the door to the bathroom, pretty sure the sound could wake up the dead.

 

***

 

When Daichi comes back, he is both sober and completely aware of what he did on Kuroo’s table.

 

Entering the living room makes him nervous.

 

Yuuji is sitting with both Kuroo and Bokuto, talking about their last trip to Osaka and volleyball.

 

Bokuto is the first one to notice that there is another person in the room. Daichi’s reflexes aren’t the best right now, but he still manages to catch the white t-shirt thrown at him. It takes Daichi a second to realize that he is standing before them shirtless. It takes him longer to put his shirt back on, one more time feeling three pairs of eyes on his crow tattoo.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but… Dude, you’re fucking hardcore,” Bokuto’s voice is full of wonder, Kuroo and Yuuji both nodding in agreement.

 

“Can we, I don’t know, forget about it?” Daichi feels a galloping headache, placing his fingers over his temples in an attempt to stop it before it even starts.

 

“You’re asking for the impossible, man,” Kuroo says, leaning onto the table.

 

Daichi sighs tiredly, feeling that he is going to regret some of his life choices regarding this night.

 

“Ok, it was nice meeting you guys, but I think we need to go. My lovely senpai needs his beauty sleep. And we have stuff to do tomorrow, so… yeah. Should I grab your jacket, Daichi?,” Yuuji asks, standing up. Daichi feels a weak smile tugging at his lips. Yuuji’s cute, when on rare occasions he is acting like the responsible one.

 

“Yeah,” is the simple answer.

 

They all move to the small hallway. When Daichi is done with his shoes, he straightens his back and smiles.

 

“It was good seeing you,” he shakes Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s hands. Yuuji does the same.

 

“Next time you guys are in Tokyo let us know,” Kuroo says, grinning at them.

 

“What he said. We should totally hang out some more, I’m still curious about that tattoo of yours, Sawamura,” Bokuto smirks, putting his hand over his best friend’s shoulder.

 

Daichi feels Yuuji’s arm sneaking behind his back, palm landing on his hip. He lets it rest there for a moment, before turning around.

 

“I’ll keep in touch,” Daichi says over his shoulder, while Yuuji’s hand wanders lower. It squeezes at his butt. Daichi decides that Kuroo and Bokuto had seen enough already and they don’t need anymore PDA from him and Yuuji. He grabs younger man’s wrist, hoping that the strength of his hold will give him some hints.

 

“No touchy?” Yuuji asks in a whisper, making Daichi’s grip tighter.

 

“I’m going to break it, if you keep doing it here,” Daichi hisses. He lets go of Yuuji, then goes for the door.

 

“Does this mean I can do it somewhere else?” this time the words are louder. Kuroo snickers, while Bokuto whistles at them.

 

The door behind Daichi shuts with a thud.

 

After a couple of seconds, he hears a familiar voice calling him.

 

“I’m sorry! It was a shitty line! You can break my hand if you want to!”

 

Yuuji is pretty much forgiven at this point, but Daichi won’t tell him, at least not until they are in their hotel room.

 

***

 

“That was a fucking wild ride,” Tetsurou breathes out when the door closes after Terushima.

 

They make their way back to the living room. Yawning, Tetsurou wonders which one of the guys took his bed and which ones are going to be the part of his obstacles run.

 

“Bro, you remember what you asked Sawamura? About him having a crush on you in high school?” Bokuto pokes him in the ribs, then mirrors his yawn.

 

“Yeah. What about it?”

 

“No offense, but you most probably weren’t ‘bad’ enough for him. Anyway - are we gonna bet on Terushima’s chances of getting laid?”

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done *insert hysterical laughter here*
> 
> You can play two games while reading this:  
> 1\. 'List all of the possible/hinted pairings' (courtesy of Anaka :v)  
> 2\. 'Tag yourself' in the scene where all the boys are intoxicated and sprawled over each other in Kuroo's living room (thanks, Nat :v)
> 
> I based it on my two tumblr posts and it's showing, lol. ( [1](http://trytostandstill.tumblr.com/post/140225021687/what-are-your-thoughts-on-kurodai-vs-terudai-haha) & [2](http://trytostandstill.tumblr.com/post/138500507257/ahh-you-like-terudai-too-do-you-have-any-hcs-for))
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
